


Late Night Talks

by anu_strix



Category: Dream Daddy, Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Confessions, Cryptid Hunting, Fluff, Late Nights, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Second Person, Picnic, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anu_strix/pseuds/anu_strix
Summary: A series of works consisting of many late night talks and escapades with Robert.





	1. Chapter 1

               You were stretched out on the couch, eyes closed, while _Tiny House Hunting Amish Triplets: Extreme Edition_ played in the background. You felt yourself about to drift off to sleep when suddenly you heard your phone ping. It then pinged several more times, prompting a loud groan and causing you to sit up from your reclined position, reaching for it.

“Mmm…” you mumbled out, eyes squinted at the screen.

Lighting up your phone were several messages from Robert.

Robert: _hey_

Robert: _Y/N_

Robert: _hey you up?_

Robert: _I’m outside wake up_

Robert: _HEY_

Grumbling, you typed back to him. _I’m up now, what’s up?_

               Despite the annoyance you felt at being woken up, you couldn’t help but also feel a thrill of happiness. Though you and Robert had been close friends for quite some time now, with the occasional foray into more intimate territory, it always astounded you that someone as cool as him would actually enjoy your company.

Your phone dinged, another message from Robert: _come outside lets go hunting_

 _Cryptid hunting, I assume?_ You replied, already standing from the couch and searching for your pants. You pulled them on, smoothing out your tee shirt, then made a beeline for the door, snagging your shoes from next to it as you threw it open, grinning at the other man.

“Took you long enough,” he returned your smile, embracing you in a tight hug as you approached him.

“I was on the cusp of sleep,” you yawned, giving a slight shake of your head, though this action was difficult as your face was tucked into his neck. You gave a light sniff, smelling his cologne, “clean up just for me? Special occasion tonight?” you teased, pulling back slightly from the hug and raising your eyebrows at him. He studied you for a moment, face somewhat unreadable, then gave a barely perceptible nod, so small that you wondered if you imagined it.

“Let’s get going,” he remarked, letting you go and walking around the truck, climbing into the driver’s side and fixing his eyes on you through the window. With a slight shrug, you climbed into the truck as well, stretching your arms behind you as you did so.

“No Betsy tonight?”

He shook his head in response, turning up the radio as he pulled out of your driveway. You yawned quietly, settling back into your seat and relaxing, your eyes beginning to drift shut. However, you were startled from this respite as Robert reached over and lightly placed one of his hands on yours. With your eyes wide, you glanced over to the older man from the corner of your eye, who had his eyes still focused on the road. However, you noticed that his cheeks had taken a slight flush, and you couldn’t help the smile that curved on your lips. You decided not to comment on it, but instead turned your hand so that you could intertwine your fingers with his, your eyes still fixed on him. His blush deepened somewhat, and he gave your hand a light squeeze. You leaned back in your seat once more, closing your eyes with a small sigh of contentment.

               You found yourself jarred awake by Robert’s truck coming to a stop. Opening your eyes, you looked out the window, yawning loudly as you push out of the car and close your door.

“Hey, we’ve been here before,” you smiled, glancing over to him as he came around the front of the truck, “you brought me out here that time we, uh, I guess we saw the Dover Ghost.”

He nodded, smiling slightly, as though pleased you remembered. You expected him to head for the woods, but he instead pulled down the back of his truck and hopped into the bed, patting the space next to him. As you walked to him, your eyes lighted upon a blanket he had laid out, as well as a picnic basket sitting behind him.

“What’s this?” you asked, hoisting yourself into the bed of the truck with a slight grunt.

“A picnic,” he replied, drumming his fingers on the basket, as though nervous.

“Did you keep that back here for the whole ride?”

“Tied down, yeah.”

“Amazing,” you remarked, laughing and wiggling yourself closer to him. After several moments of comfortable silence, you spoke up, “so what’s the occasion?”

               Robert continued the silence for a moment, then opened up the basket, producing smoked meats, cheeses, sandwiches, two glasses, and—

“Hey! White Zinfandel!” you cheered, leaning to him and pressing your shoulder against his, “are we gonna throw rocks at things again?”

He shook his head, “not this time. I had…something else in mind.”

You quieted, raising your eyebrows imploringly.

Robert reached for your hand once more, winding his fingers through yours and letting out a small sigh. He seemed nervous, but about what you were unsure.

“Is everything alright with Val?” you asked after a moment. He nodded, raising his hand to indicate that he needed a moment. You silenced yourself once more, but couldn’t help but worry about the other man.

Finally he raised his head from where he’d been studying your twined hands, “I wanted…to thank you,” his voice was low, somewhat gruffer than usual, “for…everything you’ve done for me,” he trailed off, taking a deep breath and locking his eyes on yours, “I know that…I’m not an easy guy to be around. I’m sure there have been times when…walking away would have just been easier,” you started to shake your head, opening your mouth to disagree, but he raised his hand once more, prompting you to shut your mouth, “but I’ve been doing much better. Showering more, drinking less. Hell, I even cleaned up part of my living room the other day. I talk to Val on a weekly basis, see her every couple of weeks when she has the free time…. I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you, Y/N.”

You felt yourself blushing, and hastily waved your hand, “no, no, I’m sure you would have--”

“I wouldn’t have,” he cut you off, face serious, “without you…I wouldn’t have gone to meet Val. I wouldn’t have had the courage or the strength to change myself into the man you somehow knew I could be. You give me that. And honestly, every day that I know you is…so wonderful. I know I’ve said it before but…you’re special to me. You mean…so much to me. I mean,” here he gestured to himself, a sad smile appearing on his face, “I’ve never been this open with anyone in my damn life. Not more than I’m being with you right now. I guess…what I’m trying to say is…. You’re a damn wonderful man, Y/N. Probably the best I’ve ever known,” he trailed off once more, gazing off towards the distant city, his thumb rubbing light circles against yours.

               You opened your mouth to speak once more, but he turned back to you, bringing his free hand up to cup your cheek, pressing his lips to yours in a gentler way than he ever had before. You felt tears prick at your eyes, and you weren’t wholly sure why, perhaps the softness of his kiss, or perhaps his words. Whatever it was, you were bawling and Robert looked rather nervous as he attempted to calm you down. However, the sweetness of his actions only made you cry harder.

“Y/N…what’s wrong?” he finally asked, hands clasped on either side of your face.

You shrugged, laughing through your tears, “I don’t know. That was just…so sweet.”

“Well, I’m not even done yet, so…” he shrugged slightly, looking more nervous than before.

You took a moment to compose yourself, swiping stray tears away and taking several deep breaths, before fixing your eyes on him once more, “go ahead. I can take it this time.”

He looked like he didn’t believe you in the _slightest_ , but he continued speaking, “Val is engaged--”

“Robert, that’s wonderful!”

He nodded, smiling slightly, “and she…invited me to the wedding. But…” he frowned now, looking down at his hands, “I need someone to go with. I mean, I guess I could go alone but…that’s a lot of relatives and family I haven’t seen in…a damn long time. I’d be too nervous to go by myself. I guess, I’m asking…if you’ll come with me.”

“Oh,” you cupped your chin, resting your elbow on your knee, eyeing the food before you as your stomach growled slightly, then nodded, “yeah, don’t worry about it. I’ll go with you.”

               Robert looked up, seeming somewhat startled, as though he hadn’t expected you to agree, “Really? Well…I had another question, then.”

“Lay it on me.”

He leaned forward once more, lips brushing against yours, though this time the kiss was less certain and more hesitant, “would you…come as my date?”

You pushed back from him slightly, “sorry, hard to…hard to think when you’re so close,” you replied sheepishly, blushing, “your date? Are you certain?”

Robert nodded, “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, Y/N. And I think that I’m ready to…try something with you. I’ve wanted you for quite some time, as I’m sure you know. And denying myself that has been…really hard. There were so many times when I just…wanted to say fuck it, come clean about my feelings, and put everything out there. But I knew I had to wait,” he reached for your hands, enveloping them within his own, “wait until I had a better hold of myself. Wait until I showered more than once a week, I guess.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, rubbing your shoulder against your eye as a stray tear escaped, “Robert…nothing would make me happier than…to be with you. And to accompany you to Val’s wedding.”

               This time, it’s you who leaned forward to kiss him, one of your hands slipping from his to rest snugly on the back of his neck. With one hand free now, he pulled you closer, deepening the kiss and lightly biting at your bottom lip, drawing a soft moan from your throat and causing you to press closer. However, he pulled away all too soon, a smirk on his face, “we need to eat.”

“We could…eat later…?” you inched closer to him, allowing your hand to trail from his neck, to his chest, to his thigh, where you ran your fingers lightly over him.

He firmly shook his head, “nope.”

Grumbling, you pulled back, “fine, fine.”

Robert laughed at your facial expression, tugging you close for another kiss, “we’ll eat fast, okay?”

“Good,” you grinned against his lips.

He pulled back once more and poured wine for the both of you, handing you your glass and fixing his eyes on you. That same slight blush was on his cheeks as he lightly clinked his glass to yours.

“To us,” he murmured.

“To us.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The evening reception had just begun, with family members and guests milling about, chatting and catching up. You stuck close to Robert, a hand clasped firmly on his upper arm, feeling exceptionally nervous about the large crowd of people.

“I didn’t know you had such a large family,” you murmured, pressing closer to him.

He nodded, “Well, family and friends of family.”

“The wedding was really beautiful,” you commented as the two of you took a secluded table, “I cried like a baby when you walked Val down the aisle.”

“I noticed.”

You shook your head, sipping at your wine, stifling a smile, “you cleaned up really well.”

Robert seemed to blush slightly, though it was hard to tell in the dim light, “thanks, Y/N.”

“And you look…” you raked your eyes over his body, biting at your bottom lip and giving him a thumbs up, “absolutely stellar in a suit. Really…suits you.”

He laughed at your dad joke, then placed his hand atop yours, a slight smile on his face, “thanks for coming with. Dunno that I would have had the nerve to come alone.”

“Everyone seems happy to see you,” you replied, setting your other hand on his, effectively sandwiching it between yours.

Robert drummed his fingers on the table, “guess so.”

“They _do_ ,” you insisted, offering him a gentle smile, “but even if they weren’t, I’d still gladly accompany you.”

               You found yourself slightly startled as Robert suddenly leaned forward to kiss you, his lips insistent and firm upon yours. You reached up to place your hand on his cheek, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. However, you found your attention tugged from this action by someone clearing their throat beside you. Pulling back, you noticed Val standing next to your table.

“First dance is starting,” she commented, smiling slightly, “would be great if you guys joined us.”

Robert nodded, standing and tugging you up as well, “you heard the kid, let’s go.”

“At least I don’t have to dance,” you commented, offering the two a smile.

“Actually,” Val trailed off, “Lora and I were wondering if you’d dance with her for the second dance. I’ll be dancing with my dad,” she gestured to Robert, “but she won’t have anyone to dance with. Would that be alright with you? I can understand if--”

“I’ll…I’ll do it,” you nodded solemnly, “it will be terrible. And everyone will avoid me for the rest of the night. But I will do it.”

Val smiled, “thanks, Y/N, it means a lot to us.”

While you and Robert settled among the crowd of people, Val and Lora began their dance, arms wrapped tightly around one another as they swayed and moved to the music.

“God this is going to be bad,” you commented, peering around Robert to look at the gathered guests and the two women, “they’re pretty good at dancing.”

“It’ll be fine. Didn’t you dance at your wedding?”

“I…attempted.”

“You’ve got this.”

You gave Robert a weak smile, “I do not, but thanks for the vote of confidence.”

He nodded, then gave your hand a light squeeze, “dance is done. Flowers next?”

“Flower--” you were cut off as something hit your head. Lurching back slightly you grabbed the item in your hands as it fell.

“Flowers,” Robert repeated, eyeing the bouquet in your hands.

“Does this count as catching it?” you mumbled, nervously clutching the flowers and looking around at the other guests.

“Damn right,” he replied, crossing his arms and stifling a giggle.

               Val and Lora came up to you, effectively cutting of any reply you might have had.

“Oh, so you caught it,” Val grinned, “I may have been aiming for you. Might not have been. I guess you’ll never find out.”

“I didn’t so much catch it as it hit me in the head, but--”

“Regardless,” she replied, taking Robert’s hand and tugging him towards the center of the crowd, “enjoy your bouquet. And your dance,” she winked.

“I’ll try my best,” you called sarcastically after her, turning to Lora and offering a weak smile, “I am a terrible dancer.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll do fine,” she pulled you to the dance floor as well, and the music began.

You gently tucked the bouquet into the pocket of your suit, then took Lora’s hands, nervously beginning to move to the music, palms sweaty, “I am so sorry, I am just. Not good at this.”

“Really, it’s okay,” she laughed, “you’re not doing so bad. I was worse than you when Val and I started our dance lessons.”

“You guys took dance lessons?”

“Well…they were more for me than her. I mean, look at them,” Lora jerked her head over her shoulder, gesturing to Robert and Val, who were dancing smoothly and gracefully, their movements coordinated and sharp, dark eyes focused on one another, similar grins on both of their faces.

               “God, he’s good,” you muttered, stumbling over your feet and bumping into Lora, “I’m going to go sulk in the corner when this over.”

“You’ll have to be quick. It looks like several of their relatives are eager to meet you,” she nodded out towards the crowd of people.

“Please no. Help me escape when we finish.”

“I’ll do my best,” Lora promised, giving you an amused nod.

As the music faded out, you carefully slipped away from Lora and towards a back table, successfully avoiding most of the family members. However, a moment later, a firm hand gripped your wrist and spun you around.

“Ah, caught me sneaking off, did you?” you waggled your eyebrows at Robert.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I wanted to avoid everyone who just saw me dance. After getting hit in the head by flowers that I’m certain many other people here wanted.”

“They want to meet you,” he replied.

“Ooh. Well. Do I have to?”

“Yes,” he smirked, tugging you back towards the crowd of people. As you arrived, he wrapped his arm firmly around your shoulders and began introducing you, his touch never wavering, despite the occasional questioning look he received. After many introductions, things seemed to calm down, and you found yourself meeting less and less people.

               “This is…my boyfriend, Y/N,” Robert smiled, introducing you to what seemed to be the last person you hadn’t met.

“Oh, I was wondering who that was dancing with Lora,” an older woman replied, “a pleasure to meet you. I’m Lora’s aunt,” she shook your hand politely.

“A pleasure,” you responded weakly, giving Robert a somewhat pained look. He seemed to take the hint and excused the both of you, walking you back to your original secluded table.

“I’m sure we’ll keep getting bothered,” he commented once you’d sat down.

“Probably, but at least we’re out of that crowd,” you sighed, setting the bouquet down on the table, “what do you want to do later tonight?”

“After the reception is over?”

You nodded, rubbing your hands over your eyes and yawning, “I could go for an amazing nap. Or sleep. Eye rest, maybe. All quite different things, but equally enjoyable.”

Robert looked up at the sky, seeming thoughtful, “I had something else in mind entirely.”

“What’s that?”

He returned his gaze to yours, a dangerous smirk on his lips, “you’ll see.”

“Are you going to harvest my organs _this_ time?”

He raised his eyebrows in amusement, then gave you a menacing look, “damn right.”

               You opened your mouth to respond, but found yourself cut off by Robert leaning forward to kiss you, one hand cupping the back of your neck, while the other slid down to stroke over your thigh, his touch firm. You returned the kiss with enthusiasm, hands clenching tightly into the front of his suit jacket as you pressed into the kiss. His response was immediate, his grip tightening on your body as he pulled you closer, teeth clamping on your bottom lip for a moment before he soothed the area with his tongue, these actions drawing a soft squeak of delight from you.

He pulled back at the noise, hand pushing up to your hip while he smirked at you, “hush. You can’t be so vocal at a wedding reception.”

“You’re the one…doing things.”

“Then I’ll stop,” he leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his eyebrows at you.

“That is _not_ what I meant.”

He turned away from you, giggling quietly and biting his bottom lip to stifle louder laughs, “hold out until the reception is done, Y/N. Then we’ll have a good time.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

               Robert leaned forward once more, taking your hand in his, a nervous smile on his face, “I have something to tell you.”

You nodded, stifling the urge to crack a joke.

“These past months have been…good. Great. Really fucking great,” he began, brow furrowed slightly, “I haven’t been this happy in a long damn time, and…a lot of it is because of you. Val, too, but…I wouldn’t even be here without you,” he let out a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. He then fixed his gaze on you firmly, “I love you, Y/N.”

“O-oh,” you felt your face flush, your free hand patting nervously at your cheek in an attempt to calm yourself, as your heart throbbed, “ _Robert_ , I…I love you too.”

He pressed forward to kiss you once more, though this time the kiss was more sloppy and fevered, as he practically pulled you into his lap. Laughing, you pulled back slightly and grinned up at him, “so are we still planning to stick around for the whole reception?”

He glanced over his shoulder towards his daughter, who you noticed was standing on her toes, looking in your direction. She raised her eyebrows at Robert, who nodded, prompting a delighted clap from her.

“I think she’ll understand if we leave.”

“Wonderful,” you remarked, pushing to your feet and practically tugging Robert from his seat, “because I don’t think I can wait another moment to have you all to myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, chapter 2. This fic is going to have at least one more, maaaybe two chapters. I took some liberties with Val's girlfriend's name, as we never learn it in game. As always, I appreciate any and all feedback and look forward to hearing from you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated in this chapter, so a potential warning for that, but nothing really...explicit.

Your head snapped up as the truck came to a sudden halt. Rubbing at the back of your neck, you yawned and looked around, eyes lighting on a rather tired looking Robert.

“You alright?” you asked, briefly rubbing your fingertips over your eyes.

He nodded, “sorry for waking you. Animal ran across the road,” he nodded towards the dark street.

“Mm, it’s fine. Are you good to keep driving or would you like to take a rest?”

Robert seemed to ponder this for a moment, “Guess we could rest.”

“We?” you raised an eyebrow, rubbing at your shoulders. You were really too old to be sleeping in cars, and you felt exceptionally sore all over.

“You don’t seem up to the task either,” he glanced at you with a teasing grin.

“You underestimate me.”

“Maybe,” he pulled the truck off to the side of the road, reaching under his seat and suddenly pushing down the back of your seats, resulting in a small, makeshift bed of sorts.

“That’s...exceptionally useful,” you remarked, shifting your body and laying down, stretching your arms above your head.

               Robert nodded, stretching out beside you and rubbing at his eyes, “I wouldn’t usually be tired at this time. But all this driving has been a bit tedious.”

“Well, Val did offer to get us a plane out to her wedding.”

“It’s only a ten hour drive.”

“Yeah, on top of all the _other_ driving we had to do. Plus I guarantee the drive would have been shorter if we didn’t take back roads.”

Robert smirked, propping himself up on his elbow, chin cupped in his hand, “then we’d get stuck in traffic.”

“I could deal with that. So long as I’m with you,” you wiggled your eyebrows at him, then pressed closer to him, slowly sliding your body over the vinyl, until you rested neatly against his chest. He smiled down at you, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours, the kiss gentle and loving, something you’d grown used to in your many months together.

You pulled back for a moment to grin at him, “you know, when you kiss me like that, you make me feel like a blushing high schooler who just had their first kiss.”

“Good,” he murmured, leaning down and pressing his lips to yours once more, the kiss firmer this time, his free hand coming up to rest on your stomach through your shirt. At the touch, you decided to become more insistent yourself, reaching up to grip the lapels of his jacket, you tugged him on top of you, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck.

               “That’s what I like,” he purred softly against your lips, breaking the kiss and trailing his tongue lightly down your neck, while he pushed your shirt up and splayed his fingers over your bare skin. You moaned at the sudden contact from his warm, calloused hand, and tightened your grip on his neck with one arm, the other coming down to grip the front of his shirt, tugging him closer.

“I adore you,” you whispered into his ear, “don’t ever forget that. I love you, Robert Small. I fucking love you.”

Robert let out a small breath, leaning back momentarily and pulling his jacket off, before lowering himself over you once more, dark eyes fixed on yours, his lips slightly parted, “I love you too, Y/N.”

You moaned softly at the words, “that…is the sexiest thing I could ever hear from you,” you remarked, tilting your head up to press your lips to his.

Robert smirked, “think so?”

You raised an eyebrow, “you are…more than welcome to prove me wrong.”

               “I will,” he murmured, briefly adjusting his position on top of you, stretching out and resting his abdomen against your thighs, propping himself up on one elbow and continuing to smirk at you, “because it is…so easy to get you worked up, y’know. I just have to kiss you, and you’re begging for more,” He leaned down, running his tongue over your stomach, the touch light and teasing, drawing a small gasp from your lips, “and why is that? Are you just that eager for me, or are you really that excitable?”

“I mean…” you squirmed slightly in his grasp, though found yourself unable to move as his free hand clenched tightly on your hip, his dark eyes fixed on you, “you’re really hot, Robert. Really…hot guy…. Super hot…”

He stifled a giggle, looking away from you for a moment to compose himself, “I see. For someone who usually is so…well-spoken, you seem to be at a loss for words. Is that because of my…hotness? Or because of this?” he shifted his hand from your hip to your crotch, stroking lightly and raising an eyebrow at you, “you seem pretty turned on, Y/N.”

“Well, it is…definitely impairing my ability to think,” you mumbled, moaning slightly at his touch.

“That’s obvious.”

“Okay, rude,” you laughed, tilting your head back and gasping slightly as Robert pressed his mouth to your hip and bit gently, “mm…you can be a bit rougher with me.”

               You felt him chuckle against you, the pressure of his teeth increasing as he applied suction as well. Pulling back after several moments, Robert eyed the bruise on your hip, then pushed himself higher on your body, working his way from your hips to your neck, tugging your shirt off as he did so, and leaving a myriad of hickeys on his way. Once he was close enough, you reached for his face and pulled him to you once more, locking lips with him. You lightly bit at his bottom lip, then tugged it gently with your teeth, drawing a low moan from Robert.

“Good, huh?” you gave him a grin, leaning back slightly.

“Very,” he replied, “sure you wanna do this in a car?”

“Mm…I want to say yes. Oh so desperately. Every part of me does.”

“But?”

“I will be so sore. So unbearably sore if I attempt to get fucked in a car. I am not a teenager anymore.”

Robert laughed, shaking his head slightly, “I’m not either.”

“Maybe we…resign to sleep after a _little_ more making out, and then we…finish up when we get back home?” you raised an eyebrow at him as you both began to settle against one another, your arms wrapped around Robert from behind, chin tucked against his shoulder. You found it so exceptionally endearing that he liked to be little spoon most of the time.

“Fine by me.”

“But we are…definitely planning to continue this?”

“Damn straight,” he murmured, turning slightly to press a kiss to your lips.

“Excellent. Goodnight, Robert,” you buried your face into the back of his neck, breathing him in deeply.

“Night, Y/N. Sleep well. I…I love you.”

“I love you too, Robert. I love you too.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so! That wraps this fic up. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Things remained pretty PG-13 throughout, but I am planning a more E rated fic for this wonderful dad in the next few days, so keep an eye out for that!! Thank you all so much!!


End file.
